Just Three Words
by Wild Rhov
Summary: When love is strong enough, not many words are needed.


**Just Three Words**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

"Stellar" described Lucy as much as himself. "Wild" and "animal" were also good adjectives. Loke could think of better ones. His vocabulary was vast, and he had perfected how to charm women with just the right descriptive.

Yet right now, with this blonde goddess of femininity under him, all words ceased.

She didn't call his name like some women did. She was trying to keep quiet, but when he did something just right, she cried out in unintelligible moans. No words. No screams of "Yes" and "Faster." Things like saying how much he loved her, telling her how beautiful she was, describing how soft and moist and absolutely enchanting her body felt...it all seemed trivial now, a way to make sex seem more exciting than it really was. He had learned that trick, too. If the woman he picked up at a bar was a "bad lay," he could spice up the act by saying how he wanted to fuck her senseless, crude things like that. They were all distractions.

Tonight, he wanted nothing that might distract him from the slice of heaven he was experiencing.

He leaned over and kissed her. Lucy grabbed at his orange hair and refused to let go. Their tongues wrestled. The kiss tensed up. He could feel her gritting her teeth behind those plump lips.

"Lucy?" he asked in concern.

Finally, she spoke. "Don't stop!"

Just three words. Since the moment he asked permission to do this, these were the only bits of dialogue between them, so he was not about to disobey. He grabbed her legs and sped up. He knew it would push himself over the edge too fast, but he did not want to disappoint her. He wanted to hear more screams and moans.

Her voice was wild, animalistic, a complete abandonment of control. He watched her whole body arch at the intense pleasure. In that moment, she gave herself over to instinct, and Loke showed her the ferocity of the virile Lion.

A scream from her, a roar from him, gasps, whimpers, then a sigh. Such primitive sounds of Love's conquest amplified the physical sensations.

Then they laughed in exhaustion. Her eyes shined wearily. Her skin glistened with sweat. Loke kissed her again, laid beside her in weariness, and pulled the blankets over their sweaty bodies.

"Was it okay?"

Maybe it was his ego asking that question, but he was also concerned. Silence like this could mean a number of things. What if she let him love her purely out of pity, or mere curiosity, or some other unromantic reason? What if she didn't enjoy herself? She wasn't a virgin, he didn't bother to ask who had the honor of claiming that, but since she was experienced, maybe she hadn't liked it. Maybe her former lover was better. Doubts disturbed the afterglow.

A nod and a blushing smile dispelled all worries. No words were needed. Her smile said it all. Words could lie, but her eyes spoke volumes of truth.

Lucy snuggled into his chest, and Loke played with her hair. He had loved her for years. He knew he would lose her one day, either to one of the many men who eyed her for her beauty, or to the eventual march of Time and the fate of all mortals. However, that was the future. After an eternity in the heavens, Leo the Lion had learned the importance of living solely in the present.

She fell asleep, and he watched the placid look on her face. He wished he could be by her side forever, but this world slowly killed him. No matter how deep their bond was, he was still a Spirit, she a Human. Different worlds, different lives. He existed to obey and protect her. Falling in love...was inevitable. And regrettable. And wonderful!

He decided to slip away just for a moment so he could regain some strength and be with her when she woke up. He began to rise and search where his clothes went when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me."

Those three words stunned him, then made him smile. He laid back on the pillow and pulled her up to his chest.

She turned, put her arms on either side of him to hold herself up, and looked down into his face. Her blonde hair cascaded like a golden rainfall, and her eyes were like the depths of a mystic forest, dark as tree bark, gleaming with life. She was still flushed all over her body, and her lips were puffy from the fierce kisses they shared earlier. Small bruises were appearing where he nipped and sucked her skin too fiercely. Bruised and her hair a mess, she looked like she had gone through a war.

Well, they do say _love is a battlefield_.

Loke thought of only one description that expressed how she looked right then..._stellar!_

"Will you stay?" Her question came out so hesitant, filled with worries and insecurities.

Loke stroked his fingers across her face, easing the agitation. He hoped his smile spoke everything he wanted to say yet could not find the words to express. All he could do was make a promise.

"Always...and forever!"

That oath made her smile. Loke knew "forever" meant something very different to humans. When they said they wanted to be together forever, they meant seventy or eighty years. When he said it, he meant for eternity. He would seek her out through each incarnation. He would protect her no matter who got his key next, and he would await the day when she herself became a star in heaven.

"I love you," Lucy whispered.

For Loke, those were the only three words he needed to hear.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is an exercise in minimal dialog. Each set is only three words._


End file.
